


Kirin

by NightXV



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Growing Up, Konoha Shinobi - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Slice of Life, Third Shinobi War, Uchiha heir
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightXV/pseuds/NightXV
Summary: Je suis Uchiha Suzaku, l'héritier du clan Uchiha. Ce que j'aime le plus ? Mon clan, particulièrement ma soeur jumelle Kirin, mon petit-frère Fugaku et aussi mon meilleur ami Minato. Ce que je déteste ? Ceux qui veulent les blesser. Mon rêve ? Je n'ai pas de rêve, ce sera une réalité : Je protégerai ceux que j'aime, j'arrêterais les inégalités, j'obtiendrai la paix dans le monde et je guiderai mon clan à sa grandeur.Ma plus grande peur...? Euh, tu ne veux pas savoir Sensei ! Bon, d'accord, ce sont les fleurs. Ne riez pas, Minato, Tsume !(English version on Fanficion -> Name of the story is Kirin but author name is AnimIchi.)





	1. Suzaku (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas Naruto, malheureusement ! Et pour les fautes, désolé ami(e)s !

Ironiquement, mes parents avaient décidés de me nommer Suzaku ce qui signifie Phénix. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le Phénix est un oiseau de feu mythique capable de renaitre de ses cendres. Ce n’était pas de mes cendres que je renaissais, mais c’est bien la renaissance que je connu alors.

 

Je ne me souviens pas réellement de ma vie passé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense en avoir une. Mais alors que j’étais un tout jeune bambin, pas même capable de tenir ma tête droite, j’ai eu une épiphanie : Je suis tellement conscient de moi-même ! Comment était-ce possible si ce n’est parce que je me connaissais déjà ?

J’ai donc vécu les plus jeunes années de ma vie coincé dans un corps qui ne pouvait se mouvoir à ma volonté et soumis à la bonne intention de mes parents : jamais je ne m’étais senti aussi faible qu’alors. Je me disais toujours : « il suffit qu’ils me fassent tomber pour que ma triste existence cesse déjà. » Quelle effroyable chose que d’être soumis à un autre. Je n’étais pas seul, cependant.

Etrangement ou peut-être était ce la magie de l’amour fraternel, ma sœur jumelle et moi étions connectés bien avant que nous apprenions à parler. C’était comme sentir un deuxième cœur battre à l’unisson avec le mien, deux rythmes cardiaques parfaitement synchronisé dans une belle mélodie riche d’un futur prometteur plein de rêve et de joie. C’était un confort et un luxe que j’étais heureux d’avoir, le chemin était toujours plus facile lorsqu’il était parcouru à deux. Et je ne pouvais voire qu’un chemin remplit de lumière pour Kirin. Plus tard, je comprendrais que ce que je voyais alors n’était pas l’amour d’un frère pour sa sœur mais bien d’un don qui rendrait ma vie tout à fait différente.

Il est facile d’oublier qu’il y a quelque chose d’autres que la maison. Lorsque notre monde se limite à ces quelques murs et à ces deux visages que sont nos parents, le monde extérieur parait immense et insondable. J’ai pris un temps fou à me rappeler que j’habitais bien quelque part et pas seulement _à la maison_. C’est avec cette curiosité que j’ai commencé à vouloir me relever pour pouvoir explorer : que ce soit cette très grande maison où j’étais limité à un certain nombres de pièces ou à cette extérieur que j’apercevais de temps en temps. Kirin me suivit rapidement dans mes efforts, nous étions encouragés par nos parents : je ne comprenais pas leur langue, mais je savais qu’ils étaient heureux.

Le cerveau d’un enfant, y compris le mien, était réellement une éponge. Les informations des jours quotidiens qu’on nous jetait à la figure restaient coincés. Je n’avais pas aperçu la différence avec moi-même mais avec Kirin. Lorsqu’un de nos parents s’approchaient, elle faisait maintenant attention à eux. Ses yeux noirs se coinçaient sur eux et ne les lâchait pas. Lorsque l’un d’entre eux tendaient les bras, elle essayait de se révéler pour faire quelques pas. Alors que notre mère allait dans la cuisine, elle prenait toujours Kirin avec elle et me laisser avec père dans le salon. Et maintenant que Kirin pouvait faire quelques pas sans tomber, elle suivrait directement notre mère tant dis que je restais de marbre là où on m’avait toujours laissé. Même si je suis conscient de cela, je me laisse quand même entrainer par cette habitude qu’ils avaient réussis à inculquer avant notre premier anniversaire.

Les parents ont une telle influence sur notre monde et, encore une fois, je me retrouve effrayé par la domination qu’ils exercent sur moi.

 

 

Mon monde s’est agrandi avec la fête qui célébrait mon anniversaire et celui de Kirin. Nous étions assis sur une chaise et avions instruction de ne pas bouger. Les invités, des personnes que je n’avais jamais vues alors, défilèrent les uns après les autres. Ils avaient tous le même procédé, ils déposaient un cadeau sur la table devant nous et saluaient nos parents. Alors là, notre père faisait un signe vers moi et les yeux de leur invité se concentrer sur moi. Je savais même à ce moment qu’ils m’observaient, ils m’évaluaient.

La plus grande partie d’entre eux n’était pas des amis : ils avaient cette capacité bien déconcertante de me faire sentir inférieur avec un seul regard. Et n’épargnons pas le sentiment que j’éprouvais pour Kirin qui était totalement ignoré, que ce soit par nos parents, leurs amis ou leurs invités. J’étais le centre des regards de tous. Je savais que je devais faire bien. Pourquoi pensais-je même cela ? Pourquoi cette idée d’être bon était-il si important dans ma tête alors ? Pourquoi, comment savais-je que je devais impressionner ce petit sceptre de personne ? Était-ce l’inné d’un enfant qui se mélangé avec ma conscience de soi ? Était-ce ma génétique qui me disait de ne pas sourire, de ne pas bouger et de regarder le monde présent dans les yeux ? Était-ce l’instinct ? La mémoire de mille personnes avant moi qui avait subi la même chose et qui avait apprit le comportement approprié à cette situation ? Comme le petit animal qui apprend à marcher aussi vite sorti du ventre de sa mère ?

Je ne sais pas mais c’est exactement ce que j’avais fais à ce moment-là, je me suis laissé porter par tout ce que cela pourrait être et j’ai joué mon rôle. Kirin s’agitait sur la chaise à côté de moi, les gens regardaient de plus en plus vers nous, ils savaient qu’elle allait craquer, ils l’attendaient au tournant, ils se sentaient près à en parler plus tard et à la critiquer. Pourquoi pensais-je même cela ? A cette époque, je ne l’aurais pas su mais je savais agir avant de telle conséquence. Je ne voulais pas voire ma sœur se faire disputer, j’ai donc quitté ma chaise en premier et j’ai saisi sa main, la tirant avec moi à l’extérieur du salon jusqu’à notre chambre. Je n’avais pas besoin de mot pour lui faire comprendre, je n’avais pas même besoin d’un regard pour qu’elle se mette à jouer et que je sois moi-même libre de retourner sur la chaise.

Mais alors que j’allais reprendre ma place, je remarquais que la salle que j’avais quitté pour dix secondes étaient devenus silencieuse et qu’un homme imposant se tenait devant la table. Je m’assis en l’observant et ma première pensée fut « Quelle obscurité. » Malgré ces cheveux blancs, rien dans cet homme était lumineux. Son chemin était noir. C’était un contraste parfait entre l’un des hommes derrière lui qui dégageait une telle lumière. Les hommes et les femmes que j’avais vu entrer avant ceux-ci dégageait tous un peu de lumière ou d’obscurité mais aucun n’avait atteint une dose. C’est comme si je voyais le destin de ces hommes juste en face de moi, comme si ce destin s’était matérialisé dans mes yeux par cette lumière ou cette noirceur. Cela avait été une révélation que j’oublia très rapidement.

Mais le grand homme n’était pas le seul à obtenir cette noirceur, enfaite, la lumière était la seule dans ce groupe de six hommes. Mais seul la lumière et trois obscures semblaient tant retentissant. L’homme posa deux cadeaux sur la table, rapidement suivit par le reste de son groupe. L’homme lumière ainsi qu’un autre qui ressemblait étrangement à mes parents étaient les seuls à partager un sourire avec moi durant ce procédé. Ils avaient rejoint le reste des invités après avoir échanger quelques mots avec mes parents, tous sauf celui qui nous ressemblait. Lui m’avait pris dans ses bras et saluait maintenant tout les invités. C’était… Incroyablement mal poli. Je pouvais marchais tout seul, merci beaucoup. Cependant, maintenant que j’étais à la hauteur des adultes, je remarquais sans mal que beaucoup d’autre nous ressemblait physiquement : les cheveux et les yeux noirs.

En plus de cela, ils avaient tous un signe distinctif dans le dos, mon porteur, mes parents et Kirin et moi aussi. Je n’y avais jamais réfléchis mais maintenant que je voyais une dizaine de personne similaire, portant ce même symbole… Mon porteur ne parlait pas actuellement, il se promenait simplement entre les gens. Je tirais sur ses cheveux parce que quand même, il m’humilie alors autant bien lui rendre. L’homme eu une moue terrible avant de prononcer mon prénom, mais je ne parla pas pour lui répondre, à la place, je montrais simplement du doigt le symbole qui avait prit ma curiosité. L’homme sans nom sourit :

« Uchiha. » Puis il me pointa du doigt « Uchiha Suzaku. », il se pointa du doigt « Uchiha Kagami. » Il montra la chambre où jouait ma sœur « Uchiha Kirin. » Il montra ma mère « Uchiha Akane. » Et alors mon père « Uchiha Kite. » Puis cet homme que j’avais pointé pour demander le signe du symbole « Uchiha Tetsu. » Il donna le nom de chaque Uchiha présent lors de cette fête. Par curiosité, parce que c’est la première fois que je voyais un chemin si fort en dehors de ma sœur, je montrais du doigt l’homme aux cheveux blancs. L’expression de Kagami ne changea pas lorsqu’il prononça « Senju Tobirama. » Je montrais alors le jeune homme sombre au côté du Senju « Shimura Danzo. » Puis, dans un dernier élan d’interrogation pour cette lumière encore plus vive que celle de ma sœur, j’indiquais l’autre jeune homme à leur côté : « Sarutobi Hiruzen. »

Kagami demandait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, j’haussais donc les épaules et tirais à nouveaux sur ses cheveux pour faire bonne mesure. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte qu’il avait adopté un visage sérieux depuis le début de notre conversation, ce visage s’effaça immédiatement pour montrer une nouvelle moue et un sourire charmant. « Suzaku-Chan. » Kagami me regardait à nouveau sérieusement, ce qui était étrange car qui regarderait un bébé de cette manière ? Mais je sais aujourd’hui qu’Uchiha Kagami était l’un des génies du clan Uchiha, pas dans le sens traditionnel où chaque Shinobi Uchiha sera fort, non, il était l’un de ces génies que l’on voyait rarement et dont l’intelligence dépassait souvent tout entendement.

Ses lèvres bougèrent mais je ne comprenais ce qu’il voulait me dire. Et de par ce fait, je ne le saurais jamais.

Car c’était la dernière fois que je voyais Uchiha Kagami et Senju Tobirama.

 

 

Mes parents avaient été mitigés par mon petit acte de disparition vis-à-vis de Kirin durant la fête. Ils savaient que ça avait été la meilleure solution pour leur fille, ça avait également démontré mon intelligence à chacun de leurs invités mais j’avais volontairement désobéis à leur ordre pour ma sœur.

Mes cours commencèrent peu après cet évènement. Kirin n’était pas convié à tous. Une instructeur Uchiha venait me parler tout les jours, lentement, doucement pour que je comprenne chaque mot qu’elle dise. Pendant ce temps-là, je devais l’écouter tout en gardant la position parfaite qu’était le Seiza, sans bouger mes mains ou mes bras, tout en contrôlant mes expressions faciales : je ne pouvais montrer ni de la confusion, ni de la fatigue, ni de l’énervement et pas même de la curiosité.

Je devais être et devenir neutre. Savez-vous à quel point il est compliqué de réprimer chaque langage du corps ? Une contraction des muscles au niveau de la joue, vos doigts jouant ensemble, un mouvement de l’œil – tout cela était proscrit et puni. J’étais heureux que Kirin ne participe pas à cet entrainement, pas car elle n’aurait pas réussit mais car ses émotions et ses sentiments auraient été réprimés et pour une telle lumière comme elle, cela aurait été un sacrilège.

Comme je l’ai dit plutôt, le cerveau d’un enfant est une éponge – et je savais qu’un jour, je serai incapable d’exprimer physiquement le moindre sentiment. Alors que mon instructeur parlait, alors que tout mon corps restait de marbre, je pleurais intérieurement la perte de ce quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais récupérer.

Quel effroyable sentiment – surtout lorsqu’il est provoqué volontairement.

 

Bien sûr, cela ne se fit pas d’un mois à l’autre et même une année entière n’enlèverait pas chacune de mes réactions. Cependant, j’ai eu l’exemple le plus frappant juste un peu avant mon deuxième anniversaire. Le Nidaime Hokage et un membre de son équipe, Uchiha Kagami, étaient mort afin de permettre au reste des Shinobis de Konoha de rentrer au village. En tant que membre a part entière du village, notre famille était dans les premières loges pour assister à leur obsèques. Kirin ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre : cependant, je le faisais. Et c’est surement l’ambiance triste que dégageait ces centaines de personnes réunis ainsi que mon propre cœur compréhensif qui l’a fit pleurer. Elle n’était pas la seule d’ailleurs, d’autre enfants pleuraient du même âge que Kirin et moi et même beaucoup plus âgé. Je ressentais de la tristesse, mais je ne lui permettais pas de se montrer.

Sans même que j’en fasse l’effort, sans même que j’en fasse la demande, mon visage ne se sentait pas à l’aise pour quitter la neutralité qu’on m’avait imposé.


	2. Suzaku (part2)

Après cela, l’instructrice commença à m’apprendre d’autre chose : lire et écrire étaient les fondements de son instruction, mais elles étaient croisées avec de l’Histoire et des mathématiques. Kirin assistait à la première heure de cours avant qu’une autre femme Uchiha vienne la prendre à part pour suivre ses propres leçons. J’étais devenu curieux de ce qu’elle pouvaient bien apprendre à ma sœur.

Le soir, une fois que nos parents nous laissaient dans notre chambre, je questionnais toujours Kirin. Ca l’ennuyais beaucoup, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu’elle avait appris, elle voulait jouer. Mais à force de détermination et d’un chantage grossier, elle finit par me montrer son cahier de cours.

« Je ne reconnais pas les mots. » J’avouais à contre-cœur à ma sœur qui faisait encore la moue. Mais cela la fit rire et la tentions que je ressentais se brisa. « C’est écrit « Code des femmes Uchiha. » » Mes sourcils se froncèrent alors que ma sœur montrait le titre de sa leçon. « Je ne comprends pas. C’est quoi ? » Kirin fredonna puis sa main potelé passa au premier point « 1 – Une femme se doit d’être parfaitement présentable. Par exemple : euh… » Elle regarda son écrit puis tourna les yeux vers moi : « Je ne sais plus ce qu’on a écrit. »

Mais je le faisais alors je posais ma main à côté de la sienne pour l’aider à suivre les mots « Une femme ne peut porter de pantalon, son kimono doit dépasser les genoux. Tout vêtement inférieur est indigne du titre de la fille du chef de clan. » Kirin me sourit « Hmhm, c’est ça ! » Je ne souriais pas cependant : « Est-ce que ça te va ? » Ses yeux se remplirent de confusion alors qu’elle me regardait. « Pourquoi ça ne m’irai pas, Nii-Chan ? » « Eh bien, porter tout le temps un kimono ce n’est pas pratique pour être un Shinobi. » Il y eu un silence avant que Kirin ne baissa sa main au point 5 : « La fille du chef de clan ne peut pas être un Shinobi. » Mes yeux s’agrandirent de surprise, je croisais son regard avant de lire moi-même la phrase mais c’était bien ce qui est écrit.

« Kirin, je croyais que tu voulais devenir un Shinobi ? » Pourquoi pensais-je cela ? On n’en n’avait jamais parlé ! Pourtant, mon esprit était persuadé qu’elle serait à mes côtés lorsque je commencerais l’Académie. Depuis que mon Instituteur m’a parlé de cet établissement, je nous voyais Kirin et moi y aller. Jamais il ne m’était venu à l’esprit que je serai seul. « Suzaku veut que je sois un Shinobi ? » Je le savais, par son silence et ses yeux étrangement calme, elle ressentait ma panique. Je ne devrais pas insister, elle ne serait pas mise en danger en tant que Civil, elle vivrai une vie calme et heureuse… Pourtant, la plus grande partie de moi la voulait à mes côtés.

« Oui. »

Un jour peut-être regretterais-je cette décision.

 

Vouloir faire de Kirin une Shinobi fut plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Notre père avait tout de suite imposé son véto. Mais notre mère n’avait rien dit, elle m’avait regardé avec tant de confusion, d’étonnement et quelque chose que je n’avais pas immédiatement identifié. C’est lorsqu’elle vient me voire après mes leçons, seul à seul, que je compris : elle était fière de moi. Pourtant, même avec l’approbation silencieuse de ma mère dont mon père était sans aucun doute au courant, je n’arrivais toujours pas à le convaincre mais je n’étais pas près d’abandonner. Kirin et moi avions un peu plus de deux ans seulement, nous avions encore le temps. Le plus important était qu’elle apprenne à lire et à écrire, l’Académie prendrait en charge son retard sur l’Histoire et toutes autres choses considérés comme primordiales.

 

 

« - Suzaku-Kun, Kirin-Chan, votre mère et moi aimerions vous partager une nouvelle importante. »

Ce jour de printemps-là, père et mère avaient l’air étonnement joyeux. Ils partageaient des regards et des sourires complices, c’était ces instants-là, si peu perceptible et pourtant bien réels qui me rappelait qu’ils partageaient un amour sincère. Le clan Uchiha n’était pas connu pour arranger des mariages, contrairement aux autres clans de Konoha. Kirin et moi partagions une grimace secrète. J’avais beau être intelligent, voire mes parents aussi voyant était très étrange. Ma sœur mima de se cacher les yeux, mère rit, même père se permit de sourire.

« - Vous allez avoir un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur ! »

L’annonce nous calme tous les deux – une seconde de silence avant que le cri excité de Kirin exprime nos deux émotions. Un membre de la famille supplémentaire, un petit-être qui… dépendra de nous. On devra le protéger, prendre soin de lui, être à ses côtés, lui apprendre tout ce qu’il ou elle doit savoir. Je sentais la responsabilité grandir sur mes épaules – je devais être bon, je devais m’améliorer pour le protéger, toujours, tout le temps et peu importe quoi. Un doux sourire, l’un devenant si rare, se montra sur mon visage. Je protégerai cet enfant, mais par-dessus tout, je l’aimerai de tout mon cœur.

 

 

« Suzaku-Sama, nous sommes vos nouveaux instructeurs : je vais vous enseigner les arts Shinobi pratique tant dis que mon collègue vous enseignera la théorie. » Les deux hommes étaient des Uchiha, bien évidemment. Mon père nous laissa dans le terrain d’entrainement de notre quartier avec un hochement de tête. Tout ce que je pouvais penser alors que Tatsumi-San commençait à me montrer des étirements, c’était que je devais à tout prix l’apprendre à Kirin.

La partie physique était plus que simple, courir, faire des sauts, des étirements, rouler. Tout cela était une façon de préparer le corps, de l’assouplir et de le renforcer. La partie compliqué était le son – ne respire pas bruyamment, fais le moins de bruit possible en sautant ou courant. Je ne pouvais pas l’obtenir en une fois, bien sûr, mais j’avouais que je pensais que ça allait être plus difficile que cela. La théorie était encore plus facile, elle relatait du Chakra qui se réveillera avec l’exercice du corps et de l’esprit, et je ne prenais des notes que pour Kirin plus tard ce soir. Je commencerai par lui enseigner ça jusqu’à ce que je puisse comprendre comment passer sous le nez de notre père pour l’entrainement physique. Moi tout seul y parviendrais sans doute, mais Kirin n’avait pas encore eu d’excuse pour sortir : je devrai en créer une.

Je n’étais pas aussi doué que je le pensais. Je le compris en essayant d’enseigner ma sœur la théorie sur le Chakra. Peu importe à quel point c’était limpide dans mon esprit, je ne réussissais pas à trouver les bons mots pour qu’elle le comprenne. Elle posait des questions qui ne m’était pas même venu à l’esprit durant l’explication de mon professeur. Je lui promis donc d’en savoir plus pour demain soir.

Mais la vraie épreuve pour moi viens le lendemain, lorsque je devais glisser Kirin pour notre seule heure libre à l’extérieur de la maison. Notre père était miraculeusement absent, nous avions donc réussit à glisser jusqu’à la porte d’entrée.

« Où allez-vous tous les deux ? » Notre mère questionna, un panier de linge dans les bras. Je calmais la panique de Kirin en serrant sa main, puis je me retournais vers ma mère : elle ne dirait pas non si je disais que je partais entrainer Kirin, cependant, elle serai obliger de le dire à père. « Je voulais que Kirin et moi visitions le quartier, elle n’est jamais sortie et je n’ai pas tout vu. » Je savais très bien mentir, la preuve est que mes instructeurs avait cru que mes questions m’étaient venus plus tard. Mais une mère savait toujours tout, je n’avais aucun doute que ma propre mère n’en faisait pas exception. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et hocha la tête, son regard vide ne trahissant rien. « Revenez à l’heure pour le diner. »

Comme ce fut mon cas, Kirin n’avait aucune difficulté à suivre les quelques exercices que j’avais reçu. Je refaisais tout avec elle.

 

 

« J’emporte Suzaku et Kirin faire une promenade, nous serons de retour avant le diner. » Ma mère annonça le lendemain à notre père, il leva un sourcil mais acquiesça. On sorti de la maison pour la suivre silencieusement, elle nous menait jusqu’au terrain d’entrainement caché qu’on avait utilisé la veille. « Je ne dirai rien à votre père. »

 

 

Ma mère était une femme forte et bienveillante, mais plus que cela, elle voulait que ses enfants réalisent leur propre rêve. C’était d’une bonté et d’une sagesse très rare à cette époque. Elle passa la plus grande partie de se grossesse à nous accompagner dehors, peu importe le temps ou l’énergie qu’elle avait. Elle n’hésitait jamais à se salir les mains en essuyant nos égratignures, à juger nos performances bien qu’elle n’en sache pas beaucoup elle-même : elle avait vu assez de Shinobi pour savoir ce que nous faisions était bon ou non. Lorsque Kirin ressentait la différence de niveau entre moi et elle, Mère était tout de suite à ses côtés, la réconfortant et l’encourageant.

Je sais que c’est à peu près à ce moment-là que Kirin et moi avons commencer à voire notre mère comme une figure importante de notre vie d’enfant et celle de Shinobi. Comme la plus part des femmes du monde entier, notre mère malgré être née dans un clan, était destiné à rester une civile pour s’occuper des enfants et du ménage. A ma connaissance, seul le clan Inuzuka était dirigé par des femmes et elles étaient fortement encouragés à devenir Shinobi depuis la nuit des temps. Mais ce n’était pas le cas du reste du monde, et notre mère, si elle avait été quelqu’un d’autre, aurait été rebuté par les efforts de Kirin. Elle lui aurait dit de rester à la maison, de faire le linge et la vaisselle.

C’est d’ailleurs ce que répétait l’institutrice de Kirin qui maintenant lui apprenait à jouer d’un instrument de musique – ma sœur y était bien sûr excellente, mais plus elle grandissait, plus la flamme, la lumière que je voyais toujours en elle, brillé. Et elle était attisée par nulle autre que notre mère, Akane, avec ses yeux brulants de joie et d’espoir voyait un futur joyeux et pleins d’aventures pour sa fille. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais complètement le lien qu’elles partageaient toutes les deux, mais c’était un lien que j’admirais de tout mon cœur : un héritage, une volonté, une flamme brulante qui comme une torche dans le nuit noire, éclaire tout les environs.

 

 

Mon père ne l’avait surement pas vu venir – Kirin et moi nous nous battions l’un contre l’autre, ma mère assit sur le banc nous regardait avec fierté et lui, derrière elle avait les yeux écarquillés dans un rare signe d’émotion. Nous n’étions pas tout à fait au même niveau, mais nous nous égalions : elle était plus rapide, j’étais plus fort. Elle plus souple, j’étais plus stratégique. Comme seul des jumeaux pouvaient se complémenter, notre danse était en parfaite symbiose – peu importe combien on changeait nos mouvements, l’autre pouvait le lire trop facilement, nous étions dans la tête l’un de l’autre.

On mit fin à notre combat dans un commun d’accord, un premier regard vers notre mère qui applaudit puis nos deux paires d’yeux noires se tournèrent vers notre père. Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir : « Vous êtes bien nos enfants, tout les deux. Je suis fier de vous. Kirin deviendra un Shinobi de Konoha. »

Elle n’était pas la première femme Shinobi de Konoha, de plus en plus de civile suivait maintenant les traces de Tsunade Senju et se faisait appeler Kunoichi. Mais elle serait la première Shinobi Uchiha. Kirin se jeta dans les bras de notre mère, en faisant bien attention à son ventre et elle cria de joie « Nous avons réussis maman ! »

Le nom d’Uchiha Kirin serait gardé précieusement dans l’histoire de notre clan, comme la première Kunoichi et celle qui ouvrit la voix à toutes les autres Uchiha.

 

Ce soir-là fut une fête dans notre demeure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme quoi, l'amour d'une mère est plus fort que tout !


	3. Suzaku (part3)

Kirin était maintenant conviée à mon entrainement, pas les premiers – c’était toujours uniquement pour moi, l’héritier du clan Uchiha : la maitrise de mes émotions, de l’histoire du village et du clan, de la politique et de l’économie. (J’enviais secrètement ma sœur pour ne pas à avoir subir cela.) Mais c’était mon devoir et je le respecterais.

Cependant, elle était avec moi à chaque cours du Shinobi, physique ou théorique. Encore une fois, avec une complémentarité dérangeante – alors qu’elle posait plus de question sur le côté physique, j’étais tout l’inverse, investi dans la théorie.

 

 

Notre mère ne se levait plus beaucoup, père nous avait dit que sa grossesse prenait beaucoup de son énergie. Ainsi, Kirin et moi prenions toujours une heure de notre temps pour venir dans sa chambre et lui raconter nos journées. Mère adorait en entendre parler et elle savait toujours lorsque Kirin avait besoin d’être réconforter. J’apprenais les choses plus rapidement – ma sœur avait besoin d’exercice pour maitriser quelque chose que je pouvais réussir au premier essai. Je savais que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle m’envier un peu.

Mais nous partagions un lien beaucoup plus fort que cette rivalité que nos instructeurs s’étaient fait un plaisir d’installer. Mentalement, je le comprenais : une rivalité saine nous ferait grandir et évoluer dix fois plus vite. Mais j’étais toujours inquiet que cela nous coûte tout ce que nous partagions, Kirin et moi. Je n’avais cependant pas à m’inquiéter, car lorsque Kirin s’absenta pendant 10 minutes chercher du thé, ma mère caressa doucement ma joue en souriant « Suzaku-Kun, rien ne pourra briser votre lien. »

Cette simple phrase me rassura, car il n’y avait personne d’autre que mère qui nous connaissais aussi bien, Kirin et moi.

Et si elle disait ceci, c’est que c’était vrai.

Cette puissante domination qui me faisait peur une fois, s’était transformé en un doux réconfort. Ce n’était plus des inconnus, c’était la seule personne qui me connaissait mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même.

 

 

C’est arrivé en pleine nuit.

Je m’étais réveillé en sursaut, en entendant un cri atroce qui venait de ma mère. Avant que je ne le sache, j’avais quitté ma chambre et rejoins le rez-de-chaussée. Père portait mère dans ses bras, il était à la porte lorsqu’il me sentit venir. Rapidement, il se retourna vers moi et dit gravement : « Réveille ta sœur, trouve Tatsumi et allez à l’hôpital. » Un hochement de tête et il disparut. Je ne pensais pas que je quitterais pour la première fois le quartier Uchiha dans ses conditions. Kirin et moi suivions rapidement Tatsumi, qui même si je l’avais réveillé plutôt brutalement en frappant à sa porte, n’était pas de mauvaise humeur et semblait plutôt inquiet.

C’était vrai que la grossesse de ma mère, surtout son dernier mois, avait rempli d’inquiétude le clan. Les rumeurs disaient que notre naissance lui fut déjà compliqué. Et maintenant que Tsunade Senju, la meilleure médecin de Konoha était parti, le système hospitalier avait légèrement baissé.

Il n’y avait pas d’agitation ce soir – la nuit était calme. Mère était tombé enceinte au milieu du printemps, les trois mois d’été étaient passé tout comme les mois d’automne. Nous étions maintenant en plein hiver et cette nuit en était sa représentation – il n’y avait aucun nuage, la pleine lune brillait et seul le froid glaciale figé le décor ainsi. Le couloir où nous attendions était vide, il n’y avait pas une âme en vue et on aurai pu se croire seul, si ce n’est pour les cris de mère qui troublait ce silence : ça rendait cette scène beaucoup plus effrayante.

Je remarquais enfin qu’il n’y avait plus un bruit, plus un souffle. Kirin serra ma main plus fortement. Notre père ouvrit la porte – je n’ai pas réussis à déchiffrer son visage. En un signe, il nous invita à entrer.

Tatsumi ne nous suivit pas.

Notre mère était là, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient mouillés, son visage contenait tant de joie avec sur sa poitrine, respirant avec tout le bonheur du monde, un petit bébé.

C’était magnifique. Je me souviens encore qu’à cette époque, je ne pouvais penser rien d’autre. Puis mère tourna ses yeux vers nous et sourit un peu plus. « Suzaku-Kun, Kirin-Chan, venez rencontrer votre petit-frère Fugaku. » On s’approcha avec timidité, comme deux bêtes sauvages rencontrant pour la toute première fois de leur vie de la gentillesse. Nos yeux étaient immenses mais nos actions minimes, nous n’osions ni parler, ni respirer de peur de déranger cette ambiance presque divine.

Mère rit et père posa ses mains sur nos deux épaules. Puis les yeux de mère se remplirent de larme.

« Kirin-Chan, continues à faire plein d’effort, d’accord ? Je n’ai aucun doute que tu deviendra une immense Kunoichi. » Quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi mère disait cela ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi souriait-elle ? « Et prends soins de tes frères, les garçons seront toujours des garçons, ils auront besoin de toi pour les rappeler à la raison de temps en temps. » Les yeux tendres de mère se tourna vers moi, Kirin et moi n’avions toujours pas bougé, nos yeux écarquillés. « Et toi Suzaku-Kun, prends soins de tout le clan. En plus d’être un exceptionnel Shinobi, deviens un homme exceptionnel, je sais que tu peux le faire, d’accord ? » Ses larmes coulaient, elle resserra Fugaku contre elle puis regarda père avec amour et joie « Merci pour tout ce que tu m’as apporté, Kite. Je vous aime tellement, toi et notre famille. Prenez soins de Fugaku pour moi. »

Mère ferma les yeux.

 

 

Ce fut un temps dure pour notre famille. Nous aimions tous Fugaku mais indéniablement, il nous rappelait ce que nous avions perdu. Le temps effacerait cela, dans les semaines à venir, notre petit-frère sera notre petit-frère et la plaie sera cicatrisé. Jamais guéri.

Père avait moins de problème que nous – il avait vécu plus, il était déjà habitué à la douleur. Peut-être pas à celle de perdre l’amour de sa vie, mais il était un homme fort et courageux. Il affrontait chaque jours sans jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse et il nous emportait avec lui dans la guérison. Par de l’entrainement, par des conversations, par du temps ensemble : il devenait le père qu’il n’avait jamais été en la présence de mère.

Et je crois qu’il se surprenait lui-même. En cette période difficile pour lui, le village lui avait accordé un congé à fin non-déterminé. C’était une espèce de retraite, cela n’existait pas vraiment pour les Shinobis mais il y avait des exceptions comme dans ces moments-là ou même avec certain chef de clan qui ne pouvait se permettre de mourir en mission (sauf en cas de force majeure, comme la guerre) – ce serait son cas maintenant. S’il était mort avant, mère aurait eu le rôle jusqu’à ce que je devienne prêt. Mais maintenant… Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de mourir, à part s’il voulait que les rôles dans le clan soit chamboulé et que quelqu’un me renverse avant même que j’hérite. (C’était rare, mais c’était déjà arrivé une fois. Après la disparition de Madara-Sama, ce fut une lutte acharné pour le pouvoir malgré la chaine de commandement établi.)

Au final, nous étions encore jeunes. Peu importe à quel point certaines nuits étaient compliqués, les jours étaient toujours lumineux.

 

 

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que je m’entrainais à contrôler mes émotions, j’allais mieux – j’étais souvent d’une neutralité déconcertante mais c’est ce qui en faisait un point fort. Je pouvais tout voire sans sourcilier : je n’avais pas encore tout vu bien sûr, je n’avais surement même pas vu grand-chose. Mais ce serai maintenant de l’expérience que j’acquérais tout seul en tant que Shinobi.

Et c’est la première étape que Kirin et moi allons commencer ensemble à l’âge de 5 ans : l’Académie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une partie court qui conclut le premier chapitre "Suzaku".   
> Comme il est si petit, le chapitre suivant viendra mercredi : "Ce qu'est d'être un Shinobi" ;)


	4. Ce qu'est d'être un Shinobi (part 1)

Kirin et moi marchions côte à côte dans la rue principale de Konoha, nous la remontions en direction de l’Académie.

Notre père était juste derrière nous, tenant la main de Fugaku âgé de deux ans. Nous avions grandi mais voire une différence entre ma sœur et moi était encore compliqué : nos cheveux, attachés dans une queue lâche, atteignait le milieu de notre dos. Nos yeux, notre nez, notre bouche et même notre visage avaient la même forme. La seule différence notable, qui soulageait surement notre père de la dure tâche de nous différencier, était nos habits.

Kirin portait un kimono rouge. La coupe avait été faite afin de permettre des mouvements pour une Kunoichi, elle n’était pas empêtrée dans des dizaines de couches de tissu, bien au contraire, elle gardait son élégance avec l’ajout d’un bel obi blanc. Il y avait, évidement, au dos de son kimono, le signe de l’Uchiha. Je portais une tenue beaucoup plus simple que celle de ma sœur, un simple pull noire qui était marqué par le symbole de l’Uchiha dans le dos – un immense qui montrait mon importante place dans le clan, et d’un pantacourt tout aussi noire.

La main de Kirin attrapa la mienne : nous étions arrivés. Beaucoup de personne attendaient déjà, les élèves étaient en rangs, les parents dans un groupe lâche derrière eux, tout le monde semblait attendre l’heure. Mécaniquement, on se retourna vers notre père – peu importe ce qu’il y avait dans mon cerveau à ce moment, le stresse de Kirin commençait à m’envahir également. Il prit Fugaku dans ses bras et sans un mot, nous fit signe de le suivre. Il s’avança dans la foule de parent et rencontra un Shinobi avec une veste verte, symbolisant son rang de Chunin ou Jonin.

« Uchiha-Sama. » Le Shinobi salua notre père avant de parcourir sa liste du regard. « Uchiha Suzaku, 4ème classe, c’est la quatrième rangée. » J’hochais la tête et attendit qu’il annonce la classe de ma sœur – qui était en train de me broyer la main. Il me regarda un peu plus longtemps avant de jeter un coup d’œil à mon père « Euh, tu peux rejoindre les rangs. » Je le dévisageais, était-il idiot ou… ?

« Il y a aussi ma fille d’inscrite cette année : Uchiha Kirin. » La voix de mon père brisa le silence qui s’était formé dans notre petit groupe – je me sentis respirer, ma sœur était bien inscrite ! Le Chunin regarda notre père avant de baisser le regard vers moi puis vers ma sœur. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il n’osa pas, à la place, il leva les yeux vers sa liste : « Uchiha Kirin, 4ème classe. »

Automatiquement, on se tourna vers notre père et baissèrent notre tête dans une synchronisation parfaite « Père, merci beaucoup ! » Une fois cela fait, on avança pour rejoindre notre rang, mais père m’interpela « Suzaku. » Il avait fait un pas en arrière et s’était surement retourné pour me dire une dernière chose : « Sois observateur. » Ah. Mon père ne disait jamais quelque chose au hasard, j’hochais la tête : « Hai ! »

Observateur hein ? Que y-avait-il à observer ? Nous étions beaucoup, mais c’est normal, après la seconde guerre, le village voudrait reformer ses rangs. Surtout qu’il restait encore des escarmouches entre village – la paix n’était pas assuré, peu importe ce que pensait les civils. En parlant de civil, il y en avait étrangement beaucoup. J’avais reconnu rapidement quelques membres de clans – un Hyuuga, une Inuzuka, un Nara… Et nous deux Uchiha. Il y avait exactement vingt élèves par classe, les enfants de clan étant regroupés dans la 4ème. Nous étions une minorité de 5. Mais ce n’était pas si surprenant, nous étions comme les civils dans un certain sens – dans une même famille, il n’y avait pas de naissance chaque année et même s’il y avait, certains préféraient ne pas devenir Shinobi. De plus que les filles n’étaient pas très bien… _Filles_. Il y avait très peu de filles, malgré le gros boom du ratio masculin/féminin avec la venue de Tsunade Senju.

Dans notre classe, il n’y avait que l’Inuzuka et Kirin, les membres féminins des autres classes pouvaient être comptés sur les doigts d’une main. Alors, le village n’était pas si féminisé que le monde avait voulu nous faire croire, je pouvais composer avec cela.

Mon observation fut coupée par l’arrivé de l’Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, immédiatement, rien que par sa présence le silence se fit. L’homme nous surplombait sur une estrade, il avait une pipe à la main et portait la tenue officielle. Il nous regardait tous, un par un, chaque élèves de la première classe jusqu’à la nôtre, où son regard ne se stoppa pas plus longuement sur les enfants de clan.

« Vous n'avez qu'une vie. Il n'y a pas besoin de choisir un chemin impossible. C'est bien de vivre aussi longtemps que l'on veut et de mourir. Cependant, protégez une personne précieuse. Vous ne devez pas l'oublier, peu importe le chemin que vous choisissez. * » Il prit une bouchée de fumée. « Maintenant, j’aimerais vous reciter un poème que j’ai écrit : Quand l’arbre se laisse danser, on trouve des flammes. L’ombre du feu illuminera le village et, une fois encore, les feuilles des arbres repousseront. * »

Puis l’homme s’en alla et les Chunin instructeurs prirent sa place sur l’estrade, nous ordonnant de rejoindre notre salle. Ma main fut doucement tirée par ma jumelle « As-tu compris quelque chose à ce qu’il a dit, Suzaku ? » C’était une bonne question, et je n’étais pas sur de la réponse « Laisse-moi y réfléchir, Kirin. » Protéger quelqu’un ? Oui, je pensais comprendre. Je me sens fort lorsque je sais que mon entrainement protégera Kirin et Fugaku. Mais vivre aussi longtemps qu’on veut ? Nous ne pouvions pas choisir, n’était-ce pas cela être un Shinobi ? Un jour, alors qu’on s’y attend le moins, on meurt sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Comme mère, elle n’avait pas eu le choix – mais elle n’était pas une Shinobi.

Quant au poème de l’Hokage… L’arbre, le feu, les feuilles. C’était obligatoirement une métaphore, mais de quoi ?

On rentrait dans la salle de classe et chacun allait choisir sa place lorsque le Chunin nous interpella « Avant de vous asseoir, je veux que vous alliez vous présenter à l’un de vos camarades. Ceux qui se connaissent déjà ne peuvent pas se choisir. » Kirin se retourna si rapidement vers l’instructeur que j’eu peur pour son cou. Elle serra ma main encore plus fortement et avant qu’elle ne l’écrase totalement, je la poussa doucement vers le seule fille – l’Inuzuka. Kirin me jeta un regard déstabilisé et je lui souris, hochant la tête : elle comprenait parfaitement ce que je lui demandais. Mais l’Inuzuka avait capté nos mouvements et avant que Kirin ne parle, elle se présentait déjà.

Maintenant, pour moi, les groupes de deux se formaient timidement. Je regardais autours de moi, jusqu’à ce que je le voie. Un chemin de lumière puissant, comme je ne l’avais jamais vu auparavant. Même Kirin et l’Hokage avaient l’air pale en comparaison. Je m’approchais du garçon blond. Tout semblait lumineux autours de lui, s’en était éblouissant. Il me sourit lorsqu’il me vit m’approcher et il tendait déjà sa main pour que je la serre.

« Je suis Uchiha Suzaku, héritier du clan Uchiha. » Le garçon sourit, ça avait l’air tellement sincère et brillant encore une fois. « Je suis Namikaze Minato. Euh… Je suis orphelin. » Maintenant il avait l’air contrit « Vraiment ? Vous êtes beaucoup d’orphelins à l’Académie ? » Je demandais par curiosité et surtout parce que mon père m’avait demandé d’observer. Ce n’était pas étonnant, Konoha avait beaucoup d’orphelins à cause de la seconde guerre, Shinobis et civils y avaient laissés leur vie et souvent des enfants. « Oui, rien que dans cette classe, nous sommes 10. C’est à peu près pareil dans les autres classes. »

C’était beaucoup plus surprenant car cela signifiait qu’ils étaient fortement encouragés à rejoindre les rangs. Ce qui pourtant était fort contradictoire, le village n’avait pas tant d’argent que ça à donner pour des bourses d’étude à l’Académie. Mais sans eux, les classes seraient réduits de moitié – pourtant une petite détermination comme celle de l’argent n’était pas suffisante pour devenir un bon Shinobi. De la chair à canon. Comme je l’avais pensé plutôt, les escarmouches entre villages n’étaient pas finies et une guerre pouvait éclater d’un moment à l’autre : le village ne voulait pas de bons Shinobis peu nombreux, il voulait beaucoup de Shinobis même médiocre. Il comptait sur les clans et les civils les mieux côtés pour construire la future frappe lourde de Konoha.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, en tout cas. » Minato sourit et hocha la tête « Allons-nous asseoir. » Les autres commençaient à s’asseoir et j’hochais la tête en accord, Kirin agitait sa main vers moi, ayant réserver un banc au côté de l’Inuzuka « C’est ma sœur jumelle, Uchiha Kirin. Kirin, c’est Namikaze Minato. » On prit place à côté d’elle et elle hocha timidement la tête à Minato – ma sœur oscillait entre timidité et tempérament enflammé. « Tsume, c’est mon jumeau Uchiha Suzaku, héritier du clan Uchiha et Namikaze Minato. Frère, Minato, c’est Inuzuka Tsume, héritière du clan Inuzuka. »

Le Chunin appela pour le calme et les conversations se turent « Très bien, je suis votre Sensei pour votre période de temps à l’Académie, vous m’appellerez Morisada-Sensei. D’accord ? » Après un « Hai » général, le sensei acquiesça « Bien, maintenant, vous allez présenter la personne que vous avez rencontré. On commence par le fond. » Il y avait quatre tables de trois au fond, les deux devant étaient les seuls pour contenir quatre personnes. On passerait donc vers les derniers. J’écoutais tranquillement tout ce qu’il y avait à entendre, observant les visages de chacun « C’est Nara Kaiji. » le Hyuuga présenta alors ce fut autour du Nara « C’est Hyuuga Haru. » Les yeux du Sensei se posèrent sur Tsume « Elle est Uchiha Kirin. » Ma sœur « C’est Inuzuka Tsume, l’héritière du clan Inuzuka. » Il était de coutume de démarquer les héritiers de clans, je me demandais si Minato y penserait ou pas, bien que ce n’était pas si important. « Il est Namikaze Minato. » Le blond était le dernier à passer, il sourit, il avait l’air de tout le temps sourire « Il est Uchiha Suzaku, l’héritier du clan Uchiha. »

Je sentis un bon nombres de regards sur mon dos et devant moi, le Sensei avait les yeux légèrement agrandit en me regardant. L’Uchiha était un clan connu et renommé, j’allais être attendu au tournant, surtout que j’en étais son héritier. Malgré que je ne sois pas le seul héritier présent, l’attention serait sur moi. Je n’avais rien contre Tsume, bien au contraire, mais l’attitude du Sensei serait mimé par ses élèves – Car Tsume était une fille. Peut-être que seul le Nara et le Hyuuga feront attentions aux deux d’entre nous. Et j’avais aussi l’impression que Minato me surprendrais.

Le reste de la matinée, le seul moment de cours pour aujourd’hui, passa rapidement. Sensei expliquait le programme et distribuait du matériel : des livres et des cahiers. J’étais assez avancé dans tout ce que nous allions faire cette année et dans les années à venir. Je maitrisais déjà l’écriture, l’histoire et les mathématiques pour la partie « civil » de l’Académie, je n’avais aucun doute que les autres enfants de clan en savait presque autant que moi.

Quant à la partie Shinobi, je maitrisais déjà la théorie de Chakra et j’étais très bon en pratique également. Je n’aurais donc aucune difficulté. Cependant, alors que Tsume et Kirin devaient également avoir les bases de la partie théorique et pratique, ils se pourraient qu’elles aient plus de mal – Kirin ne m’égalait dans aucun de ces domaines après tout. Je n’étais pas sûr que le Nara et le Hyuuga aient déjà commencé leur entrainement. Les civils pourraient avoir la partie « civil » pratiquement acquise, mais je voyais mal des instructeurs donnaient des cours à l’orphelinat : de plus, ce n’était pas le boulot des matrones que d’éduqués leurs enfants. Un bon nombres d’élèves dans la classe semblait confus quant à l’écriture sur le tableau et dans le livre – je n’avais donc pas tort. Mais Minato… Minato n’avait aucun problème, il parcourait les livres des yeux et semblaient réellement déchiffrer ce qu’il voyait.

« Comment as-tu appris à lire ? » J’ai demandé avant que je comprenne que cela pouvait être mal reçu, mais encore une fois, il sourit « Je me suis intéressé à la lecture et j’ai trouvé l’une des surveillantes pour me lire de temps en temps. » De temps en temps, hein ? Si ce n’est moi forçant Kirin à lire plus que « de temps en temps », elle aurait toujours du mal. Minato était différent : je l’ai su à cet instant précis, mon instinct ne s’était pas trompé et ce chemin lumineux que je voyais, voulait dire quelque chose. Mais il me restait à savoir quoi.

 

 

Père et Fugaku nous attendaient à la sortie de l’école, nous les avons rejoints après avoir dit au revoir à Minato et Tsume. Kirin avait immédiatement prit l’autre main de Fugaku, je marchais donc de l’autre côté de notre père, écoutant ma sœur résumé notre journée. Père posa sa main sur mon épaule, arrêtant ma marche et celle de mes frères et sœurs. « Allons manger au restaurant pour célébrer votre première journée à l’Académie. » Il tendit la main vers la gauche, m’invitant à entrer au Restaurant Akimichi. J’étais donc le premier à entrer, suivit par Fugaku qui avait attrapé mon pull, ma sœur puis Père.

« Bienvenu, Uchiha-Sama, Uchiha-San ! » On fut accueilli par la salutation joyeuse de l’homme se tenant à l’entrée « Une table pour quatre ? » Mon père acquiesça silencieusement et je tirais délicatement la main de Fugaku pour qu’il me suive entre les allées jusqu’à ce que le serveur s’arrête. Connaissant mon père, j’installais Fugaku dos à la porte et fit signe à Kirin de s’asseoir à côté de notre jeune frère tandis que je prenais place en face d’elle avec mon père à mes côtés. Nous étions les plus réactifs, ainsi, si un danger devait arriver, nous pourrions les protéger immédiatement. Mon père me fit un signe de la tête : il avait aimé et comprit ma façon de penser.

« Alors, Suzaku, qu’as-tu pensé de l’Académie ? » Ah, voilà le teste. Kirin était en train de faire cuire la viande pour nous deux, Fugaku mangeait des légumes, mon père surveillait son propre lot de viande, mais il m’observait du coin de l’œil. « Je dois tout d’abord avoué que je n’ai pas encore déchiffré le message de l’Hokage. Je sais ce qu’il veut dire en disant de protéger quelqu’un. Je ne pense qu’à protéger mon frère et ma sœur ainsi que le clan constamment. Je ne comprends pas lorsqu’il a dit de choisir quand on va mourir, je ne comprends pas non plus son poème. »

Père hocha la tête et prit une première bouchée de son plat : je l’imitais. « Quand à l’Académie, nous sommes cinq membres de clan dont l’héritière de l’Inuzuka. De ce fait, il y a deux filles dans notre classe, trois dans la classe une, deux dans la classe deux et trois. » Kirin leva les yeux vers notre père à ce moment-là et rajouta « Inuzuka Tsume est très gentille, je pense sans mal que l’on va devenir de bons amis. » J’hochais la tête en accord « Il y a 10 orphelins dans notre classe et à peu près le même montant dans les autres classes. Aucun de ces orphelins ne sont des filles. » Ma conclusion était non-dit mais mon père le comprit bien évidement : _Le village n’encourage pas les filles à devenir Shinobi_

« Que tires-tu de tout ça ? » Père demanda tranquillement, comme si nous n’étions pas en plein milieu d’un restaurant remplit de Shinobis et que, sans l’once d’un doute, quelques oreilles indiscrètes nous écoutaient. Ah. C’était un teste, encore une fois. Allais-je parler sans faire attention ou allais-je choisir soigneusement mes mots ? « Namikaze Minato est un orphelin, mais il va devenir très fort. Il est intelligent. Il a appris à lire tout seul. » Sous-entendu : _les autres ne le font pas._ « Je vais devenir ami avec lui. Je sens qu’il sera important pour plus tard. » Ce que je ne disais pas mais que mon père comprenait : _les autres orphelins ne servent à rien_.

Enfin satisfait, mon père conclu la conversation « Très bien, Suzaku. »

 

Le reste du repas passa dans une ambiance plus enjoué, créée par Kirin et sa première expérience avec le fait que oui, en effet, le feu brûle et ça fait mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * paroles d'Hiruzen Sarutobi sont canon ! ;)  
> prochain chapitre : La plus grande peur de Suzaku est révélé ! Et cet idiot apprend comment se faire un ami !


	5. Ce qu'est être un Shinobi (part2)

Le lendemain, nous étions de retour en cours. Je prenais la peine de prendre des notes pour Kirin, bien qu’elle soit assidue, je voulais qu’elle ait le plus de facilité possible et cela passait par mon sens de l’organisation. Kirin et moi, comme tous les Uchiha, avons une mémoire photographique – c’était un secret de polichinelle que nos yeux, même sans le Sharingan sont meilleurs que ceux des autres et reliés à notre cerveau d’une manière bien spécifique : l’évolution des Uchiha a fait son boulot et nous permettait de retenir une image bien organisé très facilement, que ce soit par les couleurs ou un schéma bien précis. (Seul quelques génies avaient la joie d’obtenir une mémoire eidétique dont j’avais heureusement bénéficié.)

Ma sœur n’avait pas encore le recul nécessaire pour faire de tel note instantanément – elle se contentait d’écrire tout ce que disait le Sensei mot pour mot, comme la plus part des autres élèves, à l’exception du Nara qui était trop paresseux (et intelligent) pour cela, et de Minato qui était trop intelligent. J’en prenais donc soins pour elle, je savais déjà tout cela de toute façon.

Le reste de la matinée passa avec les cours « civils » de l’académie, une fois que la cloche pour le déjeuner sonna, le Sensei dit « Après le repas, ce sont les cours pour les Kunoichis. Durant ce temps-là, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez les garçons. » Etonnamment, non, ce n’était pas si étonnant que ça, cette idée me déplu fortement. Avant que quiconque puisse se lever ou que le Sensei quitte la salle, ma main était levée : « Sensei, pourquoi les Kunoichis ont-elles un cours supplémentaire ? »

Il cligna des yeux sur moi, comme si j’étais l’idiot ici « Eh bien, il y a certaines choses que les filles doivent apprendre. » Kirin à côté de moi pencha la tête, elle avait l’esprit aiguisé lorsque cela concernait les différences femmes/hommes : un vestige de l’héritage de notre mère. « Mais Sensei, je dois apprendre tout ce que mon frère apprend. Pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas apprendre tout ce que j’append ? » Morisada-Sensei nous regarda tous les deux avant de soupirer, il semblait avoir compris quelque chose mais j’étais persuadé qu’il était en erreur « Il va bien falloir vous séparer tous les deux, un moment ou à un autre. » Eh bien, Sensei avait eu la mauvaise problématique. Je répétais donc ma question « Sensei, qu’est-ce qu’elles vont apprendre ? » Il haussa les épaules « Je ne vais pas l’enseigner, mais on m’a dit que c’était le langage des fleurs. »

Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent, toute idée féministe avait quitté mon esprit et seul l’égoïsme régnait : « Je veux participer. Si un jour j’énerve une Kunoichi et qu’elle m’envoie des fleurs, je voudrais savoir à quel point je risque de mourir empoisonné… Ou pire. » Minato à côté de moi hocha la tête avec ferveur « Moi aussi je veux participer. De plus, on pourrait être ceux qui avons besoin d’envoyer les fleurs. » Je dû être d’accord avec lui.

Surtout… Kirin à mes côtés rient « Sensei, vous devez laisser participer Suzaku. Il a très peur des fleurs. » Elle s’en souvenait alors. Morisada-Sensei nous regardait étrangement mais secoua les épaules : il avait l’air si peu motivé « Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre lorsque vous trouverez cela ennuyeux. »

Il quitta la salle et Tsume se jeta sur nous « Peur des fleurs ? », Minato à côté de moi me regardait avec curiosité avant d’encourager Kirin à parler. J’étais à ce moment tellement gêné que mon visage prit un ton neutre immédiatement et jusqu’à la fin de la journée, Kirin commença à raconter cet évènement… « Nous étions à la boutique de fleur Yamanaka, il y a deux ans, je crois ? On cherchait des fleurs avec Père, et Suzaku s’est écarté pour se promener tout seul dans la boutique. » Elle rit un peu plus, sans doute se remémorant la scène « On a entendit un cri, alors on a foncé vers là où il était parti… Il était en train de se faire manger par une fleur carnivore ! »

Tsume et Minato rirent avec elle de bon cœur. Les traumatismes d’enfants n’étaient pas à prendre à la légère. J’avais vraiment cru que j’allais mourir, j’étais ressortis de la fleur presque en larme et mes vêtements fumées de l’acide que la plante avait dégagé pour me tuer et me réduire en bouilli. Le pire ? Je crois que père a était autant traumatisé que moi. Ou du moins, beaucoup plus fâché, car il a brulé la plante et refusa presque de payer les dommages faits au magasin.

Enfaite, cela avait été une telle polémique à l’époque que le Hokage lui-même avait dû joué les médiateurs entre le chef du clan Yamanaka et Père. Je crois que les Yamanaka et les Uchiha n’oublieront jamais ce moment – Depuis, le magasin est surnommé en secret « la bouche de l’enfer » par les Uchiha. Autant dire qu’ils ont perdus tout Uchiha client et qu’ils n’étaient pas près de les retrouver. Notre quartier fut très terne avant qu’une vieille femme Uchiha et sa fille ouvrent un commerce de fleur, ramenant un peu de vie dans chaque foyer du clan.

Personne ne doutait plus du fameux dicton « Un Uchiha ne pardonne jamais alors autant ne pas les contrarier. »

 

 

Les premiers mois de l’Académie passèrent dans un calme relatif, Minato et moi étions tout simplement en tête pour le classement. Notre temps ensemble passait entre des moments de complicités et de rivalités extrêmes. Etant donné que nous obtenions les notes maximaux à l’écrit, Sensei pouvait nous classer que sur la partie physique – j’avais commencé à l’âge d’un an, j’avais un très bon avantage.

Mais cet avantage se réduisait très rapidement. Minato n’était pas un géni pour rien et quelque chose en moi en avait peur. Que faire si un civil orphelin était plus fort que moi, l’héritier du clan Uchiha ? Que faire si je ne finissais pas être battu ? Et s’il devenait plus fort que moi et que je ne puisse plus l’égaler ? C’était des questions égoïstes et mon cerveau le savait : cette peur que je ressentais n’était pas justifié, et pourtant… Elle me poussait toujours et encore à ne jamais arrêter, mon statut de géni était pour moi révoquer. J’avais une avance d’années et Minato allait bientôt me surpasser : Je ne pouvais pas être pas un génie.

Chaque jours après l’Académie, je m’entrainais sans relâche jusqu’à ce que le soir tombe. Je courais plus rapidement, je sautais plus haut, j’accélérais plus vite, j’étais silencieux, mes katas étaient de plus en plus fluides, je commençais à m’entrainer au ShurinkenJutsu : je ne me rendais même plus compte de toutes les capacités que j’avais augmenté et de l’écart que j’ai à nouveau creusé entre Minato et moi. J’ai arrêté l’entrainement intensif à la fin de notre première année, lorsque Kirin décida que j’en avais fait assez.

Par peur d’être dépassé, j’avais complétement oublié que je n’étais pas seul. Ma sœur m’avait laissé faire, car surement, elle avait senti ma détresse. Elle avait passé son temps à l’Académie tranquillement, la meilleur Kunoichi de la classe en termes de théorie mais elle était derrière Tsume en physique. Elles étaient cependant de très bonne amie et aucune rivalité était née entre elles. « Suzaku. » Ma sœur jumelle avait pour une fois un visage sérieux, elle venait d’entrer sur le terrain d’entrainement du quartier Uchiha que j’utilisais tous les jours depuis presque un an. « Un jour, tu trouveras plus fort que toi. Peut-être est-ce que ce sera Minato, peut-être quelqu’un d’autre. Mais il y aura quelqu’un. » Je soupirais et rangeais mon matériel « Et où veux-tu en venir ? » Elle me rappelait tellement Mère lorsqu’elle reprit la parole « Minato n’est pas ton ennemi. Mais si tu continues à le voir avec tant de peur, cela se transforma en haine ! Un jour, mon frère, peut-être que tu ne pourras le regarder qu’avec dégout et cette amitié que vous avez formé sera un lien que tu auras brisé de ta propre volonté, à cause de ton égoïsme. »

Je n’avais jamais entendu Kirin parler ainsi, levant les yeux d’un Kunai, je la fixai, les yeux écarquillés. Sans aucun sourire sur son visage… Je savais qu’elle était un miroir de ce à quoi je ressemblais au quotidien. Elle semblait si froide, si distante, si lointaine. Mais dans ses yeux, contrairement aux miens, briller une flamme ardente. « Il faut que tu sois plus fort que ça, Suzaku. Cette peur que tu attises n’est pas ce que tu es. Mère t’a dit de devenir un homme exceptionnel : et un homme exceptionnel ne renoncerait jamais à une amitié ! Ressaisis-toi ! »

C’était une puissante claque dans le visage ainsi que dans le cœur que ma sœur me donnait.

 

Je m’entrainais moins, je n’étais plus obsédé par Minato. Devenir fort pour devenir fort n’avait jamais été mon but, après tout. Devenir fort pour protéger ceux que j’aimes… Oui, c’était celui-ci que je visais. Mentalement, je me demandais comment m’étais-je autant perdu ? Qu’est-ce qui m’avait poussé à aller aussi loin ? Pendant les derniers mois, je ne lui avais plus donné un seul conseil. J’avais regardé ses progrès sans montrer la moindre émotion : Minato était intelligent, il s’était rendu compte de quelque chose. Mais il ne m’avait jamais interrogé, lorsque je me remémore les mois passés, je me rend compte qu’il a patiemment attendu pour moi : c’est comme s’il connaissait le mode d’emploi d’un Uchiha.

Mais c’était beaucoup plus que cela et je m’en rendu compte rapidement dans les semaines suivants le remontrance de Kirin. L’académie nous apprenait le ShurikenJutsu, j’avais bel et bien pris beaucoup d’avance, je pensais un peu honteusement en voyant Minato et ma sœur avoir du mal. La tête basse, je murmura pour que seul Minato entende « Il faut que ton poignet accompagne ton mouvement. »

C’était tout simplement gênant, après tant de temps à n’avoir rien dit, je lui disais enfin comment faire. Cependant, Minato me surprit, comme toujours, il n’usurper définitivement pas la lumière de son chemin : il sourit. « Merci, Suzaku. » Embarrassé, du fait que je l’avais évité et qu’il pourtant me remercier toujours, je tournais la tête pour regarder ailleurs, haussant les épaules pour seule réponse. Je l’entendis rire avant de l’observer jeter son prochain Kunai : ce fut un tire parfait. Sensei derrière nous applaudit et Tsume siffla joyeusement.

Il semblerait presque que les choses étaient redevenus comme avant.

La journée à l’Académie était finie, Kirin avait décidé de suivre Tsume jusqu’au quartier Inuzuka : apparemment, les chiots étaient nés et la chef du clan avait invité la meilleure amie de sa fille à voire cela. J’avais trainé un peu plus dans la salle, voulant faire mes devoirs avant de rentrer à la maison. Minato m’avait salué puis était parti. Je terminais mes exercices au bout de trente minutes et quittais la salle. Avant que je ne quitte totalement l’Académie, j’entendis du bruit, plus précisément le bruit de Kunai frappant la cible. Seul les orphelins et les civils utilisaient les terrains d’entrainements de l’école, je ne connaissais qu’un seul d’entre eux qui s’entrainerai après les cours.

J’y allais, silencieusement, et comme je le pensais, Minato s’entrainais. Tranquillement, je pris place sur un banc dans le champs de vision de Minato pour qu’il me repère. Il termina de lancer les Kunai qu’il avait dans les mains puis se tourna vers moi, souriant comme toujours. Parfois, ce sourire m’énervais terriblement.

D’un ton morne, je lui demanda « Pourquoi n’es-tu pas dérangé par moi ? Je t’ai esquivé pendant des mois. » Minato sourit un peu plus, ses yeux se plissant joyeusement « Tu es mon ami, Suzaku, je te fais confiance. » Mon cœur s’emballa, mes yeux s’agrandirent un peu plus. Un ami. Je n’avais toujours eu que Kirin, bien sûr, Tsume et Minato avaient été proche de moi, j’avais même pensé que je deviendrai ami avec eux. Mais, ça s’était arrêté là : mon train de penser s’était arrêté à « devenir ami ». Pendant tout ce temps, Minato et même surement Tsume m’avaient considéré comme un ami – et je ne leur avait jamais rendu l’appareil.

Je savais que j’étais quelqu’un de stratégique et de manipulateur – je savais que Minato serai important, je savais que je devais être proche de lui. Je savais que Tsume était une héritière, je devais être proche d’elle. Je savais que je serai peut-être mis en équipe avec le Nara ou le Hyuuga, alors je devais être proche d’eux. Je n’avais jamais vu les choses comme elles étaient réellement, je n’avais jamais vu que j’étais devenu amis avec deux personnes formidables et surtout avec celui qui se tenait devant moi et qui n’attendait de moi, rien du tout. Minato avait confiance en moi. Il ne m’avait rien dit, ni même agit car il croyait en moi, tout simplement. Pour la première fois, avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas un membre de ma famille proche, je souris sincèrement. Une flamme en moi commençait à bruler.

« Hé, ça te dit qu’on s’entraine ensemble ? On pourrait aller au quartier Uchiha, à mon terrain d’entrainement, on y sera plus tranquille. » Son sourire ne m’énerva plus du tout. « Cela semble être une bonne idée. »

 

Au milieu de notre deuxième année à l’Académie, Minato me battu pour la première fois. Alors que je ne perdrais pas la prochaine fois, ce ne serais pas sa dernière victoire. En nous entrainant ensemble, ses forces avaient drastiquement augmentés, pas parce qu’il s’entrainait contre moi – eh bien, ça y jouait aussi mais c’était surtout parce que j’avais la bonne manière de m’entrainer. En étant l’Héritier du clan, mon père prenait toujours le temps de m’expliquer les exercices que je devais faire afin de devenir plus fort – et c’est exactement ceux que Minato et moi faisions ensemble, chaque jours après l’Académie sur mon (notre) terrain d’entrainement.

 

 

« Suzaku… Fils, tu es deuxième au classement physique. » Père et moi étions assis face à face en position de Seiza. J’abaissais la tête, conscient mais pas honteux – je pensais avoir fait un grand chemin personnel pour me sentir ainsi et j’en étais plutôt fier. « Minato est le premier. » Il y eu un silence « Le laisses-tu gagner pour une quelconque raison ? » Surpris, je relevais la tête : je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer son expression. « Non Père. Minato est très fort et nous nous entrainons ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant. »

Alors qu’au classement théorique, nous avions tous les deux la note maximale, le classement physique se faisait avec le plus de bagarre gagné durant les évaluations. On avait gagné contre nos autres adversaires respectifs et Sensei avait eu l’idée de nous faire battre l’un contre l’autre – où j’ai perdu. Ainsi, Minato s’est retrouvé classé premier. « Pourquoi l’as-tu aidé à te surpasser ? » Mon père demanda sévèrement, il restait après tout le Chef du clan Uchiha et il se devait de me demander que l’excellence. Dans un sens, j’ai dû le décevoir ce jour-là. Mais je n’étais pas déçu de moi-même, je ne voulais plus revenir dans mon état premier : trop obsédé par quelque chose pour ne pas voir le reste.

Comment pouvais-je expliquer cela à mon père ? Comment pouvais-je mettre des mots sur tous mes sentiments ? La solution me vient comme une illumination, un éclair de génie, un souvenir marqué par l’incompréhension maintenant déchiffré tout doucement.

« Père, tu te souviens du poème de l’Hokage ? Il commençait ainsi « Quand l’arbre se laisse danser, on trouve des flammes ». » Avec un sourcil levé, mon père me demanda sans un mot où je voulais en venir, il ne me restait plus qu’à mettre des mots sur cette idée qui venait de surgir dans mon esprit : « Dans l’ère des Clans, notre ancêtre Uchiha Madara appelait ses batailles des danses. Je crois que l’Hokage voulait dire que… Eh bien, l’arbre serait Konoha et la danse une guerre ou du moins une bataille contre notre village. Quant aux flammes ? C’est vous, les Shinobis de Konoha et bientôt, cela sera moi aussi ainsi que Minato, Kirin et tous les autres. »

« Je crois… Non, j’en suis sûr, ce que l’Hokage voulait dire c’est que nous sommes camarades. Minato surveillera mon dos et j’aurais le sien. Je lui fais confiance et je suis fier qu’il puisse déjà me battre. Peut-être que dans un mois, je serai à nouveau plus fort que lui ou peut-être je ne pourrai plus le surpasser d’ici 10 ans. Mais nous devenons fort pour la même raison et cette raison est de protéger Konoha ainsi que toutes les personnes qui y habitent. »

Je me tus, ne sachant plus comment m’expliquer mais je n’avais plus besoin de le faire. Père s’était levé et quittait la salle silencieusement, à la porte, il me jeta un regard satisfait et hocha la tête : « Suzaku, continu ainsi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku apprend une leçon qu'il retiendra de tout son coeur.   
> Prochaine partie : deux personnages font leur entrée!


	6. Ce qu'est être un Shinobi (part 3)

« Comment s’appelle-t-il ? » Je demandais à Tsume qui venait à l’Académie pour la première fois avec son Ninken « Kuromaru. Il est le plus fort de la nouvelle portée, mère a de grand espoir pour lui. » Je fredonnais en réponse, regardant la petite boule de poil sur le bureau. Kirin à côté de moi lui caressait la tête et le chiot semblait apprécier cela. Les cours n’avaient pas encore commencé, Minato était fasciné par Kuromaru, il ne l’avait toujours pas quitté des yeux depuis que Tsume était arrivé.

« Sensei est un peu en retard, n’est-ce pas ? » Je demandais, poussant mon meilleur ami à quitter sa fascination étrange. Celui-ci rit un peu et se gratta les cheveux en signe d’embarrassement. « C’est vrai. Je me demande pourquoi ? » Le Nara de l’autre côté du couloir bailla et répondit : « Il parait qu’on va avoir une nouvelle élève. » Je ne loupais pas le féminin qu’il avait employé et Kirin non plus : « Vraiment ? Une autre fille, j’espère qu’on pourra être amie ! » Tsume acquiesça avec ferveur.

C’était étrange, ce n’était certainement pas une civile qui rejoindrait l’Académie en cours de route, cela voulait dire qu’un clan de Konoha avait accepté qu’une fille devienne Shinobi ? Je n’étais pas sur de quoi penser.

Notre Sensei arriva enfin, suivit par une fille comme l’avait déclaré Nara, elle était rousse et semblait hésité entre la timidité et un tempérament de feu. Mais… Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Elle avait deux chemins. Un lumineux qui appartenait sans aucun doute à la fille et l’autre… C’était complétement indescriptible. Je ne voyais pas le début, ni même la fin et… Non, je ne pouvais pas le décrire.

« Je suis Uzumaki Kushina et je serai Hokage ! » Avec son accent et son nom de famille, je su immédiatement qu’elle venait du village d’Uzushio qui avait été détruit il y a quelques semaines maintenant. Dans le fond de la classe, il y eu des rires – les orphelins et les civils se moquaient d’elle. Mais Minato se leva (avec un sourire, bien entendu) et déclara « Moi aussi, je veux devenir Hokage. »

Maintenant, ce n’était pas une surprise, mon ami m’avait déjà fait part de ses rêves mais pourquoi le dirait-il à cette fille ? Elle alla s’asseoir après avoir légèrement insulté Minato qui se rassit, je tournais ma tête vers lui pour l’observer et … Il rougissait ? Était-il gêné de s’être fait insulté ainsi ? Il me jeta un coup d’œil avant de se mordre la lèvre et de me murmure pour que moi seul entende « Elle est vraiment très jolie… » Cette fille venait de l’éclater verbalement et lui… ? C’était plus fort que moi, pour la première fois en public, j’explosa de rire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je tenais mon estomac, ça commençait à devenir douloureux mais à chaque fois que mon rire se calmait, je regardais Minato et le voyais rougir encore et… Je ne pouvais pas arrêter.

« Sensei ! Mon frère doit être malade ! » Kirin paniqua, secouant mes épaules pour que je me calme, j’essayais de reprendre ma respiration pour lui expliquer mais Minato fut plus rapide, il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche et m’attrapa avec lui pour quitter nos sièges « Sensei, je m’en occupe ! » Je n’entendis même pas la réponse du Sensei que Minato et moi étions déjà dehors puis dans la salle de bain où il soupira en me regardant et mon rire se calma enfin. « Si j’avais su que pour briser ton masque, il fallait que je te dise avoir trouvé une fille jolie, je l’aurai déjà fait. » J’arrosais mon visage d’eau pour retrouver un peu de contenu « Ce n’est pas que tu l’ai trouvé jolie qui me fait rire, c’est le fait qu’elle t’ai insulté et que tu l’ai quand même trouvé jolie. »

« Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux le dire qu’à Kirin et elle doit le dire à personne. » Minato nous connaissais trop bien ma sœur et moi, il savait qu’on se garder aucun secret. « D’accord, d’accord. Tu nous connais, on ne dira rien. Mais Tsume s’en rendra peut-être compte avec ma sœur qui rira pendant toute la journée de demain… et d’après-demain. Et après-après-demain et… » Il rougit et soupira alors que mon sourire devenait un peu plus narquois « D’accord, je le dirais à Kirin et Tsume ce soir au terrain d’entrainement. »

On revient en classe où nous nous m’inclinions doucement au Sensei pour excuser notre comportement, mais il balaya cela d’un signe de la main – nous étions ses meilleurs élèves après tout. Kirin posa tout de suite sa main sur mon front « Tu n’as pas de fièvre mon frère. Tu vas bien ? » Je souris pour que seule ma sœur le voit mais ne répondit pas.

 

Comme je l’avais prévu, Kirin se fit un devoir de devenir amie avec Kushina après la révélation de Minato. Bien que la plus part du temps ma sœur entrainé Kushina un peu partout dans le village à la grande surprise de celle-ci, la fille vient s’adapter parfaitement au caractère de Kirin et Tsume. Je crois que Kushina ne s’attendait pas à être accepté si facilement, elle prenait grand plaisir à être avec Kirin – mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder Minato et moi en face. Je pense que c’est parce que nous la rencontrions toujours au mauvais moment : lorsqu’elle était agressée par les autres. Au début, je pensais que Minato allait l’aider mais ce garçon me surprenais toujours car il fit exactement le contraire.

Je regardais Kushina se faire harceler par les autres au côté de Minato « Pourquoi ne l’aides-tu pas ? Tu es timide ? » Je demandais à mon meilleur ami, gêné de regarder cela et de ne pas agir. Mais il secoua la tête doucement et souris « Elle est forte. Je lui fais confiance pour pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule. » Ca me fit sourire : si c’est ainsi que voulais agir Minato, je ne l’empêcherais pas – je croirais en elle comme il le fait. Elle gagna la bagarre malgré le désavantage du nombre et jeta un regard noir vers nous – elle repartit en courant.

« Elle risque de pas t’aimer beaucoup. » Je dis à Minato, regardant Kushina s’éloigner de plus en plus, il ne semblait absolument pas inquiet. Cette confiance qu’il avait envers les autres étaient vraiment forte. Je n’ai pas oublié qu’il m’avait donné le même genre de confiance et qu’il avait eu raison.

 

 

La seconde année à l’Académie se concluait avec le dernier « balayage ». Depuis que nous avions commencé, certains élèves s’étaient désistés que ce soit à cause de la difficulté, des parents ne voulant plus que leur enfant soit Shinobi ou encore écarté par les Sensei pour une raison ou pour une autre. N’importe qui ne pouvait pas devenir Shinobi après tout, il fallait que l’importance du Village et de suivre les ordres s’inscrivent dans la tête de chaque enfants et c’était tout à fait normal que certains ne comprennent pas ou ne l’acceptent pas.

Ainsi, Konoha préférait ne pas les garder pour une question de sécurité futur. Le dernier teste enlèverai chaque pommes pourries du lot et nous laisserait avec une seule classe avec un maximum de 33 élèves, afin qu’aucun ne soit laissé pour compte lors de la création des équipes de 3. C’était un balayage sans pitié, ils avaient un nombre à atteindre, pas un de plus et pas un de moins, et aucune exception ne serait faite, seuls les mieux placés psychologiquement seraient gardés.

Donc, à partir de la troisième année, la partie « Civil » du programme disparaissait. Nous apprendrions enfin à véritablement manier le Chakra pour apprendre les Jutsus les plus élémentaires ainsi que des formes de combats, de stratégies et toutes autres choses Shinobis plus avancés. Le test était sans aucun doute créé par le Service de Renseignement. Les questions ne proposaient pas explicitement de piège, elles avaient l’air enfaite très limpide et couplés avec les règles du Shinobi qu’on avait appris, les réponses étaient évidentes. Mais c’était exactement ce qui était dangereux car à l’énoncé « Si à l’avenir, une de votre mission était moralement discutable, pourriez-vous en discuter ? » La réponse logique était non, mais contrairement à la croyance populaire, peu de Shinobi était disposé à tout faire. Obéir à tout, oui, c’était évident. Cependant c’était à l’Hokage de savoir qui de ces soldats étaient capable de faire une mission dont la morale était compromise et qui n’en n’était pas capable.

Le Shinobi donnait sa confiance à son chef et une fois brisée, le chef n’avait plus grand mot à dire car la confiance d’un Shinobi reposait souvent sur la vie ou la mort, ainsi que sur une très fine ligne de « bien être psychologique » qui pourrait exploser avec une seule mission assigné à la mauvaise personne.

Il y avait un exemple très marquant avec le fait que l’Hokage ne pouvait pas donner la mission de tuer un enfant à un père, une mère de famille ou encore à un frère ou une sœur ainé(e) : ça ne pouvait qu’être un désastre à la fin pour le Shinobi/Kunoichi. Autrement dit, il était fortement conseillé que le Shinobi dise qu’il ne se sente pas à l’aise dans une telle mission – c’était ce qui évité un très gros problème potentiel. Ce n’était pas ce qui était écrit dans les règles Shinobis, mais c’était ce qu’il fallait voire par en-dessous. J’ai donc répondu « oui. » Ce teste n’avait pas de mauvaises ou de bonnes réponses, il fallait juste être cohérent tout le long et montrer qu’on se soucier du village ainsi que des ordres. L’énoncé ne parlait pas de dire « non » immédiatement, mais d’en discuter et c’est ce qui faisait toute la différence.

Le dernier énoncé fut celui sur lequel je bloquais le plus longtemps, c’était écrit ceci :

« Durant une de vos mission, vous croisez un citoyen de la feuille que vous connaissez et qui est sur le chemin de retour au village. Vous êtes-vous-même en très mauvais état, vous ne pouvez pas changer votre chemin et vous êtes poursuivi par des Shinobis ennemis.

1-Sans le civil, vous arriverez à l’avant-garde et vous serez sauvé mais le civil sera tué par les Shinobis ennemis.

2-Vous vous arrêtez pour sauver le civil, les Shinobis ennemies vous tueront mais le civil sera sauf. Quelle situation choisissez-vous ? »

Encore une fois, la réponse évidente serait la 1 car un Shinobi était beaucoup plus important qu’un simple civil, c’était écrit dans les règles. De plus ce civil n’était pas un marchand, pas un noble. Juste une personne qui était là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Mais ce n’était simplement un civil, c’était quelqu’un qu’on connaissait : cela pouvait être le marchant de ramen ou même quelqu’un de notre famille. Et j’imaginais, si dans ce cas, c’était mon petit-frère ou même un membre du clan Uchiha, un habitant du village que je salue tous les jours et qui me salue tous les jours. Pourrais-je alors le laisser mourir ?

« Vivre aussi longtemps que l’on veut puis mourir.* » C’était ce qu’avait dit le Hokage, au temps de sa présentation il y a deux ans. Était-cela ? Qu’un jour, pour une raison et une cause qui nous tienne à cœur, on choisit de donner sa vie ? Un jour, je préférerais mourir que de continuer à vivre et je mourrais alors, et ce serai mon choix. Si un membre de ma famille ou un ami étaient en danger de mort, alors je sauterais devant n’importe quelle attaque pour le protéger.

Oui, je choisirais de mourir et j’en serai fier.

La flamme qui brillait en moi devient plus forte alors que je cochais la case numéro 2.

 

 

Fugaku entrait à l’Académie ce matin-même. Kirin, Père et moi étions parmi la foule, regardant les nouveaux élèves recevoir le discours de l’Hokage – le même qui m’avait marqué et que j’étais encore en train de déchiffrer. Cette année, il n’était pas le seul du clan Uchiha à entrer, il y avait aussi un fille – la deuxième après Kirin, Uchiha Mikoto. Les deux se tenaient côtes à côtes dans le rang et semblait déjà se disputer. Ils venaient de se rencontrer il y a quelques minutes seulement pourtant. Il y avait aussi deux Hyuugas, des jumeaux comme Kirin et moi : l’un était l’héritier de leur clan. Il y avait également un garçon Akimichi et – surprise, une fille Yamanaka, une fille Nara et un dernier garçon Inuzuka. Depuis ma propre première année, il y avait beaucoup plus de filles (une vingtaine) et d’élèves en générales, il y avait 5 classes de 20, beaucoup plus de civils mais moins d’orphelins. Cette année diplômerait surement plus de Shinobi que la nôtre.

 

« Grand-frère ! » Je m’entrainais avec Minato sur notre terrain d’entrainement dans le quartier Uchiha lorsque Fugaku m’appela, on s’arrêta pour regarder vers l’entrée où attendait patiemment mon petit-frère. Il avait un air renfrogné sur le visage qui me fit presque sourire – il était mignon mais je ne le dirai à personne. « Oui, Fugaku ? » Il soupira, se gratta la nuque, roula des yeux et se décida enfin à parler « As-tu des notes de ta première année à l’Académie ? » J’en avais, bien sûr, je ne les avais pas jetés justement pour ce genre de situation mais j’étais curieux de savoir pourquoi. C’est exactement ce que j’ai demandé donc, mon petit-frère se renfrogna un peu plus mais… il rougissait ? Mon petit-frère adoré rougissait. Il grogna quelque chose « Répète un peu. » Minato s’était éloigné, une main sur sa bouche et s’était retourné pour qu’il soit de dos, mais je voyais ses épaules tressautait – il riait. « Mikoto m’a battu sur notre premier test ! » C’était bien ce que je pensais. « Est-ce grave ? »

« Oui, je veux être plus fort qu’elle ! » D’accord, une rivalité très jeune ce n’était pas grave, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c’est aussi à cet âge-là que j’avais adopté cette rivalité malsaine avec Minato. Mais pourquoi Fugaku rougissait-il alors ? « Pourquoi ? » Mon petit-frère devient identique à une tomate. Je loupais quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? « Aaar ! Ca ne te regarde pas grand-frère, maintenant, as-tu des notes, s’il te plait ?! » « Bien, dans mon bureau, le tiroir du bas à droite. Ce sont toutes mes notes sur la première année, tu peux tout prendre. » Il soupira et hocha la tête vers moi « Merci frère ! »

Puis il partit en courant. Une fois qu’il fut assez loin, Minato éclata de rire. « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Je demanda à mon meilleur ami, il essuya ses yeux et me regarda avec beaucoup trop d’amusement. « Raconte ceci à Kirin ce soir et tu comprendras. »

 

Le cri aigu que fit ma sœur ce soir-même aurait pu réveiller les morts, elle sortit de ma chambre à la vitesse de la lumière, passa devant notre père interloqué et ouvrit la chambre de Fugaku dans un immense éclat : « Notre petit-frère a le béguin ! »

Je regardais tout cela à coté de notre père. Fugaku hurlait que ce n’était certainement pas le cas et se mit à lancer ses jouets sur Kirin qui les esquivait joyeusement en sortant de la chambre et en chantant « Mikoto-Chan est très jolie ! Tu as du bon gout ! » Le plus jeune membre de la famille sortit à son tour de sa chambre, le visage rouge d’embarras ou de colère, je n’étais pas sûr. « Grand-frère pourquoi tu lui as dit ? » Je le regardais comme s’il avait une tête en plus. Pourquoi Kirin pensait même qu’il avait le béguin ? J’avais compris le béguin de Minato car celui-ci avait tout de suite trouvé Kushina jolie, mais Fugaku avait dit vouloir devenir plus fort… Kirin rit et sauta sur moi, attrapant mes épaules dans une étreinte lâche « Petit-frère, tu apprendras que ton grand-frère peut être un géni mais il est très lent en tout ce qui ne concerne pas les Shinobis ! Il a dû comprendre que tu avais fait d’elle ta rivale et il n’a rien trouvé de bizarre en me le disant ! »

Le regard dépité que me portait mon frère voulait tout dire : j’avais vraiment raté l’information importante de sa déclaration. Mais père à nos côtés se mit à rire, brisant le silence étrange qui s’était glissé entre nous. Il frappa mon épaule avec affection « Ne t’inquiète pas fils, un jour comme Fugaku, tu comprendras. Maintenant, c’est l’heure du diner. »

Je souris, alors mon petit-frère voulait aussi protéger quelqu’un.

 

 

Père, Kirin et moi nous tenions devant le lac qui servait de terrain d’entrainement à l’Uchiha apprenant le Jutsu de feu. « Vous êtes au courant de Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu, la technique Uchiha qui est un rituel de passage à l’âge adulte dans le clan, n’est-ce pas ? » On hocha la tête à l’unisson. « J’ai attendu jusqu’à vos 9 ans afin que vous sachiez déjà ce qu’est le Chakra et comment le manipuler. Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux capables de l’apprendre rapidement maintenant. Les Mudras sont : » notre père tissa les signes de la main doucement tout en les épelant pour nous « Serpent-Chèvre-Singe-Cochon-Cheval-Tigre. » Le feu sortit de sa bouche.

J’avais un étrange sentiment dans l’estomac, pas de la peur, ni même de l’appréhension : j’avais le sentiment que je devais me rendre compte de quelque chose maintenant alors que notre père nous transmettait une technique que les Uchiha effectuaient depuis la nuit de temps. Kirin et moi prenions sa place aux abords du lac et en coordination totale, nous sommes devenus adultes.

 

« L’ombre du feu illuminera le village et, une fois encore, les feuilles des arbres repousseront.* » Ah. C’était ça. Ce feu brulant que je ressentais en Kirin, ce même feu que notre mère avait attisé. Ce feu que je sentais en moi avec la volonté de protéger. Ce feu que je ressentais chez Minato et son rêve de devenir Hokage. Ce feu que je ressentais chez Tsume avec ce désir brulant de faire ses preuves. Ce feu que je ressentais chez Kushina avec le besoin d’être aimé. Ce feu que je ressentais chez mon père en tant que chef du clan Uchiha. Ce feu que je ressentais chez Fugaku et son amour pour Mikoto.

C’était ce même feu qui illuminait le village. Et c’était de ce feu que la prochaine génération brillerait.

J’avais enfin compris ce qu’était être un Shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu d’amour pour conclure ce chapitre de la vie de Suzaku.   
> Milles aventures sont dans son futur bien que notre personnage ne le sait pas encore – Le prochain chapitre s’appelle « Marchons ensemble » et il va être long : il va contenir des moments de liaison entre les personnages que l’on connait et d’autres qui vont arriver. Ca va être un long chemin jusqu’à la fin des examens Chunin, Suzaku ne sait pas ce qui l’attend et je ne vais malheureusement pas être la plus gentille avec lui.   
> * paroles de Sarutobi canon.


End file.
